Y aun así ¿preguntas porque?
by AppleMay26
Summary: Korra esta emocionada por contar a Mako la nueva relación que ha iniciado con Asami, sin embargo la respuesta del maestro fuego no es para nada lo que ella esperaba, ¿Que es lo que Korra responderá a la pregunta de su amigo?


_Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico en FF, no me quedo como yo quería pero en fin que se le va a hacer xD , espero que les guste_

 _Derechos reservados de los personajes de LOK a sus respectivos autores_

-Argh, ¿sabes qué?, ya me harté de esto, ¡me largo de aquí!

-Korra espera … ¡Espera!, necesito que me escuches

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad república, clima templado, quienes trabajaban en la reconstrucción de la infraestructura dañada por el ataque de Kuvira tomaban un descanso para comer, no se escuchaba alboroto alguno…o bien no se escuchaba salvo en los Fideos de Narook, pues un par de jóvenes de 22 y 21 años respectivamente de una plática jovial y una buena noticia decantaron en una discusión como ya era su costumbre desde el día en que se conocieron

-No necesito escucharte, ya ha sido suficiente, pensé que habías cambiado en estos años pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo cascarrabias de siempre, y pensar que estaba tan emocionada por contarte la noticia- decía ella mientras salía del establecimiento, pues sabía que si el chico seguía insistiendo su paciencia en la que había trabajado tanto se perdería al instante

-No es que sea un cascarrabias, por favor, ni siquiera es que este molesto con alguna de las dos, es solo que…-decía él mientras la seguía fuera del restaurante

-Es solo que nada Mako, hace apenas 5 semanas me habías dicho que me apoyarías incondicionalmente y cuando te invito a comer fideos para celebrar que te recuperaste de tu brazo y contarte lo que pasó en el mundo espiritual me das la espalda atacando mi relación

-No estoy atacando tu relación, es solo que….me tomo por sorpresa ¿bien?, como crees que me siento al saber que mis dos exnovias están saliendo juntas

-Y como siempre todo se trata de Mako Mako Mako, simplemente porque a ti no te funcionó nada con ninguna de las dos no significa que este mal, si tanto sientes celos por estar solo porque no buscas a una chica o a Wu en todo caso

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso?, yo no estoy celoso porque ustedes tengan una relación y yo no, si no que es raro saber que estas saliendo con ella y…

-Ahh ya veo… no estas celoso de la relación, estas celoso de ¡MI!- y ahí estaba, la avatar había perdido la calma que estaba tratando de conservar, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba gritando, sin embargo, aquellas palabras resonaron en el pelinegro causando un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la morena

-Aja!, es eso, discúlpame Mako, pero tú fuiste el idiota que no supo valorar a Asami, ella es simplemente una chica perfecta, ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir lo maravillosa que es

El tono de ensoñación que Korra había empleado inconscientemente al hablar de su novia terminaron por desbloquear los sentimientos encontrados con los que el maestro fuego había lidiado, una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente, y solamente una pregunta giró en su mente "¿Alguna vez habrá hablado con tanta ilusión sobre mí?"

-Ella no es la chica perfecta…-dijo con un tono apagado y bajo pero que la chica originaria del polo sur si alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Disculpa?¿Acabas de decir que ella no es la chica perfecta?...como te atreves a hablar mal de ella siendo que te haces llamar su amigo y…

-¡Ella no es la chica perfecta Korra!¡TÚ eres la chica perfecta!-listo, lo había dicho, él siempre se caracterizó por ser calculador y no decir las cosas al azar, pero esa era una de las cosas que la chica de ojos azules causaba en él, a su lado no importaba nada más salvo ella, no había espacio para la fama o el orgullo cuando la espontaneidad de la avatar lo encontró en aquella arena de pro-control, al inicio intento reprimir sus sentimientos por temor a lo desconocido, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que nada importaba mientras su sonrisa fuera dirigida hacia él

-¿Qué has dicho? –estaba totalmente en shock, pensó que la historia entre ellos dos había terminado años atrás, no lo negaba, en su momento le había dolido bastante, sin embargo, aquella separación le dio la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a la persona que tiempo después descubriría que es con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida

-Korra yo…-quería callar nuevamente la voz dentro de su cabeza que le dictaba que actuara conforme a sus instintos y sentimientos como había aprendido de la chica delante de él, pero simplemente ya no podía y menos al saber que si lo hacía, la perdería para siempre -¿por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¡¿Por qué ella y no yo?!

-¿Qué?-definitivamente la reacción del pelinegro no era simplemente contraria a la que había esperado, si no que era totalmente inesperada

-¡Si Korra!-tomo sus manos entre las suyas- ¡¿Porque escogiste a Asami y no a mí?! ¡Aún podemos estar juntos!...solo…pido otra oportunidad

Acaso, ¿eran lagrimas lo que se asomaban de sus ambarinos ojos?, no lo pudo sabes con certeza pues después de la pregunta Mako se limitó a bajar la mirada, ella lo quería y mucho, y le dolía verlo en ese estado, si lo hubiera visto así por alguien más no hubiera dudado en hacer pagar a la persona que causara tal sufrimiento en uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, esa compasión se transformó en enojo por semejante actitud infantil, y sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto a su novia por demeritarla y dar a entender que la ingeniero no era digna de ser la pareja de la avatar pero él si

-Bien, ¿quieres saberlo?- ya no podía soportar más esa situación, zafó sus manos de las del chico y prosiguió – cuando nos conocimos tú me trataste con la punta del pie, cuando la conocí a ella, lo que recuerdo es que me saludo con una sonrisa y trato de ganarse mi simpatía a pesar de saber que en ese entonces era su rival por TU atención, ella fue en contra de los deseos de su padre por brindar apoyo a la causa por la que estaba luchando, mientras que tu traicionaste mi confianza y me diste la espalda cuando intentaba salvar al mundo, a mi gente y mi familia por tu "deber de policía", ella tuvo el valor de confesarme sobre el beso que se dieron mientras yo estaba perdida – en ese momento el detective solo pudo mirar al piso-sí, no creas que no lo sé, ella nunca dejó de apoyarme en mi recuperación después de que Zaheer me envenenara, me escucho aun cuando yo no quería hablar, me apoyó aun cuando yo quise estar sola, me acompañó hasta el último momento a pesar de cargar con un dolor muy grande y sobre todo, ¿quieres saber que me dijo cuando estuvimos en el mundo espiritual?

-Korra…yo..lo siento

-No espera, esto lo tienes que escuchar, ella nos vio hablando después de la boda de Varrick y cuando llegamos al mundo espiritual me confesó lo que sentía por mí, pero también me dijo "te vi hablando con Mako, supongo que tus sentimientos por él siguen vigentes, solo quería expresar mis sentimientos, y si regresan, yo los apoyaré en su relación, solo te pido que no por lo que te acabo de decir me apartes de ti"

Escuchar esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para el maestro fuego, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sobar el puente de su nariz en seña de frustración, frustración por el ataque de egoísmo que lo había invadido en ese momento,

-Y aun así ¿preguntas porque?

-Korra yo lo lamento mucho…sé que soy un estúpido por lo que acabo de hacer, no mereces que te haga pasar por esto y…- el sonido de un claxon interrumpió las palabras del joven arrepentido, ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, los ojos azules de la chica brillaron como lo hacían desde que había descubierto los sentimientos que provocaba en ella la ingeniero Sato, los ojos ámbar del chico demostraban un arrepentimiento sincero cuando la chica que bajaba del satomovil gritaba su nombre con gran jovialidad en forma de saludo

-Hola amor- dijo mientras besaba los labios de la chica de cabello castaño, fue un beso corto pues no quería incomodar al exnovio que ambas compartían

-¡Mako!…-dijo mientras lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, uno en el que transmitía un gran sentimiento de cariño hacia el chico, con lo que lo hacía participe de su felicidad, ajena a lo que había pasado minutos antes entre los dos maestros, él no pudo más que corresponder de la misma manera, se sentía como el mayor torpe en la historia, no podía creer la actitud tan infantil que había tomado antes, sabía que la vida de Asami no había sido tan fácil, pero a pesar de eso, ella no dejaba de expresar cuánto le importaban las personas que la rodeaban.

-Korra- dijo separándose un poco del abrazo de la pelinegra para extender su mano hacia la aludida, en una invitación muda al abrazo grupal, ella miró a su novia, estaba radiante, y su sonrisa le demostraba el pensamiento que tenía sobre dar la noticia a Mako y que este lo tomara a bien, le correspondió con su típica sonrisa de lado y se acercó al par de jóvenes más altos que ella, los tres se fundieron nuevamente en un fuerte abrazo, y Korra podía percibir en el contacto con el detective lo que su boca no podía pronunciar por miedo a lastimar a la ingeniero, pudo sentir en ese momento el arrepentimiento de su amigo de hacía ya más de 3 años

-Distinto a lo que pueda parecer… me alegro que estén juntas, me doy cuenta que realmente merecen estar la una con la otra, y prometo que las apoyare en todo lo que pueda en esta y otra vida, y prometo que esta vez no traicionaré mis palabras

El abrazo se deshizo cuando el joven de ojos ámbar termino de pronunciar esas palabras, - bueno chicas, supongo que querrán estar solas así que me retiro

Asami miro al avatar y luego se dirigió al maestro fuego

-Pero…teníamos pensado celebrar juntos por la recuperación de tus heridas y tu brazo roto y la relación entre Korra y yo

-Lo se Asami, por eso mismo debo dejarlas solas, no le diré nada a Bolin pues no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa que le quieren dar, pero necesito ir con él para organizar una gran celebración, así también, con eso compensaré todo lo que dije- termino por hablar el joven mirando a su amiga de la tribu agua con complicidad, a lo cual ella le dio una mirada y una sonrisa que expresaba un "gracias"-bueno chicas , las veo a las 8 aquí mismo-y finalmente inicio su camino hacia la estación de policía para llamar a su hermano

-Y….¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto juguetonamente la ingeniero a su novia mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello

-Mmmm digamos que es algo que es mejor que no sepas, lo que importa es que al final Mako terminó por aceptar todo- contesto mientras abrazaba por la cintura atrayendo más hacia sí misma a Asami- Y ahora a dónde quiere ir la novia más hermosa del mundo-dijo mientras le daba besos juguetones en el cuello a la aludida

-Mmmjiji Korra me haces cosquillas….si quieres podemos ir a…-en eso el estómago de la chica más pequeña se hizo presente provocando un sonrojo en ella – podemos quedarnos aquí y comer algo jaja

-Pueeees…..-volteó a ver al interior del local y pensó en el teatrito que había armado recién- mejor vallamos a otro lugar jeje …créeme es lo mejor

La pelinegra enarco una ceja y termino por darle un beso en la nariz a la avatar –OK, entonces vallamos a mi departamento y te preparare lo que tú quieras-

-¡¿De verdad lo harías?!...pues …..Pues quiero…-

-jaja Tampoco abuses ¿de acuerdo?, te prepararé lo que tú quieras siempre que no sea tan pesado para celebrar al rato con los chicos

-jaja está bien….andando….pero vallamos caminando- dicho esto tomo la mano de la pelinegra la cual le devolvió una gran sonrisa, emprendieron su camino y Korra no podía sentirse más feliz, a pesar de la pequeña discusión todo había terminado bien, aclaró las cosas con uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

 _Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
